


Социализация омеги

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), KisVani



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Porn, Cпич про изнасилования по методичке, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Language, M/M, Medical Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, asshole character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: В этом мире некоторые омеги рождаются с семенниками и могут оплодотворять женщин-бет. Это считается патологией, и таким омегам еще в раннем детстве хирургически удаляют семенники. Но порой родители не обращаются к врачам и растят своих детей как бет. Таких омег считают неправильно социализованными и подвергают коррекции поведения...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Социализация омеги

Полусонного омегу привезли несколько часов назад. Лиоб сказал оставить его в комнате и проводил сопровождающих в гостиную. Там еще раз перепроверил документы.

— Вы держали его под седативными, — заметил Лиоб. — Буйный?

Сопровождающие: двое санитаров и врач — переглянулись.

— По-разному, — уклончиво сказал врач: бета чуть старше Лиоба. — Тяжелый характер, поздняя операция. Гормонотерапия пока не дала результатов.

— Надо будет следить за приемом лекарств? — уточнил Лиоб и нахмурился, нет, отказываться от омеги он не станет, но с его рабочим графиком может не совпасть.

— Следить не надо, — заверил врач, — все необходимое в браслете, будет впрыскиваться в течение всего курса. Но, если течка не начнется через полтора-два месяца, привезете на обследование. Возможно, повторим курс.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Лиоб. — Мне нужно еще что-то знать?

Врач отрицательно покачал головой, он глянул на альф-санитаров, и один из них, выглядящий из-за сломанного носа скорее вышибалой из ночного клуба, чем больничным рабочим, вздохнул.

— Будьте с этим омегой построже, — сказал он. — Парень чувствует слабину и чуть что ею пользуется.

— Как все омеги, — улыбнулся Лиоб. — Спасибо. Мне нужно что-то заверить или подписать?

Врач повернул планшет к себе и пролистал данные по омеге до конца. Он так торопился, будто боялся, что Лиоб откажется. Бета... они не понимают, что ни один альфа не откажется от омеги, даже если тот в чем-то ущербный. Даже если бы этот омега был психопатом, который пытается разорвать горло любому альфе, Лиоб не смог бы отвергнуть его.

— Нужен скан вашего отпечатка здесь и здесь.

Лиоб все сделал и проводил врача и санитаров на выход. Вернулся в гостиную, передвинул поближе приготовленную с вечера коробку и, открыв рабочие документы, включил фоново систему наблюдения. Омега лежал на постели и не шевелился — уснул или делал вид. Лиоб решил оставить его в покое и занялся работой, время от времени поглядывая на план квартиры. Через полчаса омега поднялся, обошёл комнату, вернулся к кровати. Ещё через полчаса подошел к двери, постоял около неё, но не вышел. Лиоб ждал. Это продолжалось какое-то время, и, наконец, омега вышел из комнаты. Сделал несколько шагов по коридору, видимо, заметил Лиоба или услышал, как тот задумчиво постукивает пальцами по столу. Пошел в другую сторону... Индикатор замигал тревожно-красным, когда омега приблизился к входной двери. Если он попытается открыть ее и пересечет порог — браслет ударит его током. Если продолжит уходить — вколет транквилизатор. Лиоб замер, ожидая, что же сделает омега. Попытается сбежать или нет? Он выдохнул, когда омега прошел мимо двери, в сторону санузла и кухни. Зашел в туалет, потом походил туда-сюда по кухонной зоне. К радости Лиоба — не остановился там, где была стойка с ножами, а направился прямиком к столу, где были открытая бутылка воды и стакан. Остановился у окна. Смотреть там было не на что — глухая стена, а внизу парковка, но, видимо, омега увидел в этом что-то интересное.

А потом он двинулся по коридору в сторону гостиной. Целенаправленно. Лиоб ждал, не поднимая головы. Пусть думает, что он не знает о его перемещениях.

— Так, значит, это ты.

У омеги был низкий голос. Интересно, так и останется или будет выше? Должен стать выше, но Лиоб надеялся, что не сильно. Ему нравились глубокие голоса.

— Кто именно? — спросил он, впервые рассматривая омегу внимательно.

Лиобу позвонили неожиданно и выслали документы только неделю назад. Там были все измерения омеги: рост, обхват в бедрах и груди, вес, длина от щиколотки до бедра... Но у Лиоба не было времени съездить и купить одежду. К тому же он не до конца верил, что омегу отдадут именно ему. Он слишком долго стоял в очереди и уже несколько раз решение отзывали в последний момент. Так что омега остался в той больничной рубашке, в которой его привезли. Белая, короткая, едва дающая прикрыться. Рассматривая длинные смуглые ноги омеги, Лиоб решил: такое скрывать просто грешно, нужно подобрать одежду ненамного длиннее. Да и обувь ему не нужна, пока он не выходит из квартиры. Босые ноги вызывали у Лиоба какие-то смутные ласковые чувства.

— Ты тот альфа, которому меня отдали, — сказал омега, недовольно хмурясь и пытаясь одернуть рубашку. От этого она слегка сползла с плеч.

Каштановые волосы омеги были коротко подстрижены. Он, как помнил Лиоб, изображал бету. Омеги с рудиментарными семенниками часто скрываются подобным образом. Некоторых обнаруживают, когда бедняжкам уже под сорок, а то и больше. Они так привыкают отрицать свою сущность, что исправить что-то уже невозможно. Скорректировать их поведение не получается. К счастью, этот омега был молодым, много младше Лиоба, так что был шанс. "С таким лицом, такими глазами и такими ногами — как его вообще можно было принять за бету?" — мелькнула мимолётная мысль.

— Ты че лыбишься? — огрызнулся омега.

— Потому что ты красивый, — честно ответил Лиоб и похлопал по дивану рядом. — Иди сюда.

— Э... нет? — омега отступил на полшага, нащупывая дверной косяк за спиной.

— Я не собираюсь за тобой гоняться, — сказал Лиоб. — Все равно ты не можешь выйти за пределы квартиры.

— Тогда зачем мне к тебе подходить? — спросил омега.

Лиоб дружелюбно улыбнулся.

— Чтобы сделать всё проще для нас обоих. Ну?

Омега колебался, и Лиоб почти смирился с тем, что он развернётся и сбежит в свою комнату. Ничего страшного. У них ещё много времени... Но омега всё-таки решился, подошёл и сел на диван рядом.

— Умница, — ласково сказал Лиоб.

— Нахуй иди, — рявкнул омега, он не смотрел на Лиоба, тот сделал мысленную пометку: обсудить лексику и речь, но чуть позже.

— Ты ел? — спросил Лиоб.

— Вчера вечером, — нехотя ответил омега.

— Ходил в туалет?

Теперь омега на него посмотрел, с удивлением и каким-то странно-испуганным и при этом недовольным выражением.

— Тебе-то что?

Лиоб миролюбиво ответил:

— Я должен следить за твоим состоянием, мне важно знать, звонить врачам или нет.

Омега сомневался пару секунд, а потом сказал:

— Ссать — вот только что, уже у тебя. А срал с утра. Перед душем... Ваще не знал, что меня сдадут прям сегодня.

Лиоб кивнул. Он не сказал омеге, что у него были свои причины для вопросов. Все-таки не хотелось начинать некоторые вещи, если у них с омегой будет неприятный конфуз с самого начала — потом труднее будет добиться правильной реакции.

Омега накрыл ладонями голые колени, и от прочих мыслей Лиоба отвлекли руки омеги, почти безволосые и испещренные белыми полосками шрамов, многие скрывал особый медицинский браслет, обхватывающий предплечье, но и без того хватало. Лиоб бездумно потянулся и провёл пальцами по коже. Где-то она была бугристой, а где-то шрам оставил только видимую отметку белой кожи. Омега вздрогнул и попытался убрать руку, но Лиоб удержал её.

— Что это? — тихо спросил он. — Откуда у тебя шрамы?

Омега зло на него посмотрел.

— Не твое блядское дело, урод.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, — попросил Лиоб, — ты же не... пытался покончить с собой? Мне нужно знать. Ничего такого в твоих документах сказано не было.

Омега страдальчески вздохнул.

— Нет. Можешь радоваться: жить я люблю, — сказал он. — Это от колючей проволоки, укусов собак, порезали стеклом в драке, свалился со скейта. Всякое такое. Я рос в районе бет, мы с пацанами везде бегали.

— Бедняга, тебе тяжело пришлось, — Лиоб погладил пальцем особо бугристый шрам.

— Да не жалуюсь, это круто было.

В груди Лиоба сдавило от сочувствия. Подумать только, этот красивый омега все детство провёл, играя с бетами в их варварские забавы. Наверняка ходил в ту же школу, что и они, ужасное, шумное место. Омег не зря обучают отдельно, всё-таки они нежные и ранимые создания. Их нужно лелеять и растить в окружении прекрасного. В конце концов, омег было мало и их надо было беречь, ведь они — это будущие поколения.

— Ты, это, чо со мной вообще делать собираешься? — спросил омега, вырывая Лиоба из размышлений.

— Странный вопрос, — Лиоб заглянул ему в глаза. — Я собираюсь заботиться о тебе.

— Надеюсь, не станешь кормить с ложечки и заставлять носить свои шмотки, — омега критично посмотрел на брюки и рубашку Лиоба. — Хотя, кажется, размеры у нас почти одинаковые. А мешковатое мне нравится.

— Я завтра же куплю тебе одежду, — заверил его Лиоб, — под твой размер.

Хотя идея, что омега будет ходить в его вещах, и согревала сердце, но тогда бы это тело не радовало глаз, как сейчас.

— А дальше что будет? — настаивал омега. — До каких пор заботиться-то собрался?

— Всю жизнь, — честно ответил Лиоб. — Закончится твой курс терапии, ты от меня забеременеешь, выносишь моих детей, твоё психическое состояние выровняется и тебя признают наконец-то социализовавшимся как омега. Мы будем вместе воспитывать детей. И ты сможешь забыть жизнь среди бет как страшный сон.

Омега снова попытался выдернуть руку, на лице у него был ужас пополам с отвращением. Ничего, Лиоб читал много материалов на эту тему. Бедняга был потерян и плохо понимал, что для него лучше.

— Так и знал, что попаду к маньяку-насильнику, — сказал омега.

— Я не насильник, — ответил Лиоб, понимая, что он просто пытается оттолкнуть его и надавить эмоционально, вызвав чувство вины. — И не буду заниматься с тобой сексом до течки.

— Считаешь, что во время течки не изнасилование? — скривился омега.

Лиоб улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы свободной рукой погладить омегу по голове.

— Мой хороший, сразу видно, что ты долго прожил с бетами. Они постоянно меряют альф и омег своими ценностями. Все знают, что омеге в течке необходим альфа. А лучше несколько. Ведь иначе бедный омежка будет страдать и мучиться.

— А от того, что его ебут впятером малознакомые альфы, он не мучается?

— Он мучается уже позже и вовсе не от секса, — покачал головой Лиоб, — потому что природа требует как можно больше альф, а мораль — одного-единственного и любимого. Но физически — ему лучше, даже если он кричит: "Прекратите".

— Какая... ущербная мудацкая логика, — прошипел омега.

— Когда у тебя самого будет течка — ты поймёшь, — ответил Лиоб. — А до того будет время подготовиться.

— О да, — голос омеги дрожал, хотя он и старался говорить насмешливо. — Я просто счастливчик.

— Это я — счастливчик, — искренне ответил Лиоб. — А теперь ложись на живот.

Омега посмотрел на него с опаской.

— Ты же сказал, до течки...

— Секс у нас будет только во время твоей течки, — кивнул Лиоб. — Но до того мы будем тренироваться с дилдо и смазкой. У меня есть самые разные формы, чтобы ты был готов, когда придёт время.

Омега вскочил, но Лиоб крепко держал его за руку и подтащил к себе.

— Ну же, милый, всё хорошо.

Омега не ответил, только принялся отбиваться руками и ногами, поцарапал руку Лиоба и попытался вцепиться зубами в его ладонь. Но он был слабее, и к тому же седативные, на которых его держали, ещё не вышли до конца. Лиоб затащил омегу на диван, ткнул его носом в подушки, скрутив руки за спиной и удерживая их за запястья. Омега ещё попытался вывернуться, взбивая босыми ногами диван, но добился только того, что рубашка задралась едва ли не до головы, открывая задницу. Лиоб позволил себе немного ею полюбоваться: такая аккуратная и при этом не плоская. И на вид упругая, несмотря на то, что в медцентре омега соблюдал постельный режим.

Лиоб наклонился, жалея, что оставил ящик чуть дальше, чем стоило. Открыл его и вытащил сначала смазку, а потом самое простое дилдо. Средних размеров, не больше, чем у среднестатистического беты. Одной рукой было чуть сложно открывать и выдавливать смазку, но Лиоб не хотел, чтобы омеге было слишком больно. Тот и так задёргался, когда ощутил первое прикосновение к себе.

— Вот так, — комментировал Лиоб, — будет немного сыро, но так лучше, правда же.

— Обмудок, — выдавил омега.

Лиоб двинул дилдо внутрь, хотя вышло и не сразу: омега сжимался изо всех сил. Пришлось остановиться и слегка покрутить игрушку, ввинчивая её внутрь.

— Тише-тише, — успокаивающе проговорил Лиоб.

— В жопу засунь себе... — начал омега, но сорвался на вскрик.

— Больно? — с сочувствием спросил Лиоб.

— А ты как думаешь, с-с-сука.

— Это потому что ты сжимаешься, — принялся объяснять Лиоб. — Будет проще, когда научишься расслабляться. А лучше и вовсе немного тужься, так мышцы легче будут пропускать... особенно, когда мы перейдем к игрушкам неровной формы.

Омега ответил что-то неразборчивое, но явно злое. Лиоб остановился, оставив дилдо внутри. Он чуть нажал пальцем на сжавшиеся вокруг игрушки мышцы, горячие и вызывающие желание давить сильнее, просунуть живую плоть между ними и силиконом. Омега дёрнулся и зашипел. Лиоб решил: позже, не в первый раз и повёл пальцами ниже, туда, где начинался уже другой шрам, хирургический. Удаленные яички и почти удалённый член: обычная операция для омег с патологией. Ведь из-за семенников они могли оплодотворять женщин-бет, но не могли вынашивать сами. Ужасно для омеги, ужасно для их общества. Большинство родителей, чьи малыши-омеги показывали патологию, обращались в медицинские центры, когда детям ещё не было года. И тогда всё проходило легко. Когда же по какой-то причине семенники не удаляли, уже во взрослом возрасте приходилось частично удалять и пенис. Иначе, как говорили исследования, омега не мог полностью социализоваться как омега и принять альфу, он всё равно стремился к сексу с женщинами-бетами.

— Твои родители жестоко с тобой поступили, — сказал Лиоб, обводя пальцами шов. — Сделай они операцию в младенчестве — ты бы вырос нормальным омегой и сейчас не страдал.

Омега вздрогнул и опять попытался отодвинуться. Лиоб вздохнул. Жалко парня, красивый ведь, таким глянуть из-под полуопущенных век — альфы потянутся косяком. Но природа послала бедняге испытание.

— Ничего, — продолжил Лиоб и вернул руку на дилдо, возвращаясь к ритмичным движениям. — Ты немного привыкнешь, а потом будет течка, забеременеешь, родишь и забудешь обо всяких глупостях. Станешь счастливым.

Омега что-то сказал в подушки. Лиоб остановился и уточнил:

— Ты что-то сказал, милый?

Он слегка ослабил хватку на запястьях омеги, и тот поднял голову, пытаясь повернуться, и выговорил:

— Не будет этого, уёбок. Только в твоих блядских мечтах.

Лиоб вздохнул. Он знал, что будет тяжело, но в этом был особый интерес. Омега, которого нужно завоевать тем или иным способом, лучше того, который сам придёт к тебе в течку и раздвинет ноги. Ведь верным будет лишь тот, которому докажешь: ты сильнее него. Так что Лиоб продолжил двигать дилдо, то ускоряя ритм, то замедляя. Омега то и дело начинал дёргаться, но Лиоб держал крепко, так что у него самого начала неметь рука. Потом омега затих. Лиоб продолжил ещё несколько минут двигать дилдо, прежде чем вытащить. Омега не двигался, только тяжело дышал. Оно и понятно: омега был молодым, вряд ли даже среди бет у него кто-то был. А последние месяцы он провёл в медицинском центре и к нему прикасались только врачи и медперсонал, к тому же бедняга привык воспринимать игрушки как что-то постыдное, а не просто как способ тренировки. Теперь у омеги была эмоциональная и физическая перегрузка. Ничего, они будут заниматься регулярно, и он действительно привыкнет. Лиоб отложил дилдо и помассировал пальцами покрасневшие края дырки. Пусть он и говорил омеге, что это не секс, и сам в это верил, но собственная физиология воспринимала это чуть иначе. Хотелось снять штаны и заменить игрушку уже вставшим членом, но это было бы неправильно. Всё-таки они цивилизованные люди, а не дикари, и так бы мог поступить именно насильник. А насильником Лиоб себя не считал. 

Всё тело омеги затряслось, и Лиоб услышал, как он всхлипывает. Подождал ещё немного, прежде чем отпустить запястья. Омега попытался перевернуться на бок, но Лиоб его опередил, обнял, прижимая к себе, принялся растирать запястья.

— Тише-тише, — сказал он, поглаживая омегу по спине. — Тебе ещё понравится, вот увидишь.

Омега попытался что-то ответить, но вместо этого всхлипнул снова, сжимая рубашку Лиоба.

— Скажи, а как тебя зовут? — поинтересовался тот, укачивая омегу. — Я не посмотрел в документах. Меня зовут Лиобером Вольфгангом, но можешь звать меня Лиобом или Лио.

Омега помолчал, а потом сделал глубокий вдох и оттолкнул Лиоба, вырываясь из его объятий и падая на пол.

— Осторожнее! — воскликнул Лиоб, вскакивая и кидаясь поднимать омегу.

— Нахуй иди! — опять огрызнулся тот. — Не скажу я тебе своего имени! Выдумай сам, блядь, кличку!

Лиоб отпустил омегу, когда тот выскочил в коридор и, судя по звуку, хлопнул дверью комнаты.

Он вздохнул и покачал головой. Будет непросто, но он обязательно справится, и потом они ещё над этим посмеются.

Лиоб вернулся, повернул к себе ноутбук и открыл копию документов.

Омегу звали Эггедом.


End file.
